The vehicle detection and lane line detection functions are two basic functions of an intelligent driving assisting system, and a sensor for the two functions is generally a monocular camera, where an image acquired by the camera is processed in a computer vision algorithm to obtain lane lines and a vehicle in the image, and hereby some assisting operation is performed.